untitled as of yet
by xonliixmex
Summary: the school implements a new class, not just any class but a HomeEc class. or as they call it practicle studies things get crazy as the boys and Mizuki try to cook, sew, learn first aid, and watch kids. but wait what is this? Mizuki's a pro? duh shes a gir
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer--> I own nothing I claim nothing don't sue me

"" talking

_italic_ thinking

**_Title_**

**Mizuki sat staring out the window in her last class of the day. Her head rested on her hand as she gazed longingly out the window, wishing she could be out in the sun or playing with Yujiro, the dorm mascot. It was way too nice a day to be stuck inside. Sighing she tried to focus her attention on the lecture that her teacher had been giving for at least the last 15 minuets. She stared blackly at the middle-aged man that stood in the front of the class; he was saying something about the transitive property of congruence. Realizing that she had missed the entire explanation and was totally lost she looked down at her notebook only to confirm the fact that she had not taken a single note all class. Glancing at the clock on the wall it read 11:55. There were only five minuets left in this period. She resigned herself to the fact that she would have to copy Sano's notes again. With that decided she returned to gazing out the window while she awaited the end of class. **

**A shrill bell awoke Mizuki from her pensive state. As she slowly came back to consciousness she realized that class had ended. Thrilled that class had finally ended she gathered her belongings and went to the café to meet everyone. She got to the café and found the gang waiting outside the door.**

"**Hey, why didn't you guys get your food already?"**

"**We were waiting for you. Obviously" Sano informed her as he playfully mussed her hair. **

"**Oh. Well I'm hungry so let's eat."**

**After everyone had gotten their food Mizuki proposed that it was way too nice a day to spend another minuet inside and so they all brought their respective lunches out and ate them on the field.**

**Once Mizuki finished eating she decided to lay back and enjoy the sun. She lay on her back with her arms tucked under her head. Her eyes closed and a smile formed on her lips. Had she kept her eyes open she may have noticed someone watching her. (Three guesses who it is lol!) Sano watched out of the corner of his eye as Mizuki lay back and enjoyed the sun. Laughing inside he wondered for the millionth time why no one could tell she was a girl. But in the end he always came to the same conclusion. It didn't matter if they didn't know all that mattered was that he wanted her by his side. And as long as only he and that slightly strange doctor knew there would be no danger of her needing to leave. **

**After everyone was done eating the group parted ways and headed to their rooms. Once inside Mizuki turned to Sano a bit embarrassed and asked**

**"Um…Sano…did you…um…take notes in…um…math today?"**

**"Yes" he knew what she wanted. He had noticed her daydreaming in math, but he thought it fun to see her squirm a little.**

**"Well you see," she continued "I kind of got a little distracted and I…um…forgot to take any notes."**

**"Really, what are you going to do? We are having a test at the end of the week. Not to mention that teacher always grades you on if you take notes or not."**

**"I know I was kinda wondering if…um…I could maybe borrow your notes and copy them. This will be the last time I ask I promised. Please" she looked up at him pouting he laughed inwardly. How was it possible she had not been discovered yet everything about her screamed GIRL.**

**"I don't know I mean its cheating and I could get into trouble."**

**"Okay I understand thanks anyway" she responded dejectedly.**

**At this he burst out laughing.**

**"Do you really think I would let you fail just like that?"**

**Mizuki looked back at him confusion evident in her eyes.**

**Still laughing Sano turned around and began to dig through his bag. Moments later he turned around and handed her several sheets of notebook paper.**

**"I noticed that you weren't paying attention so I made you a copy"**

**Mizuki's face lit up instantly as a grateful smile formed. **

**Out of the blue there came a knock at their door. Before either of them could reach it the door swung open and revealed (who else) Nakatsu. The blonde soccer star sported his customary goofy smile. Never one to need nor wait for an introduction, or for that matter any type of casual formality, he made a habit of letting himself enter Sano and Mizuki's room unbidden. Much to Sano's dismay I might add.**

**"Hey guys, Namba's called for everyone to meet him in the common room." (I don't know what you call that room)**

**"Alright we'll be right there."**

**Everyone from Dorm two gathered in the room waiting to see what was so important for Namba to call this meeting.**

**"Okay is everyone here?" Namba made his voice heard above the din. "Good, now let's get down to business. You're probably wondering why I called you all here." Various affirmations were expressed and Namba continued. "Well you see the school committee has decided to…umm…" he paused there while trying to find the best way to present the information. "expand the curriculum. What this means is that they have added another required class. As of tomorrow each of you will be taking a 'practical studies' course" Groans came from the multitude of students at the prospect of more work. Namba pretended not to notice, even though he felt much the same, and continue anyways. "Every student is required to take this class. So it is not as if you are the only ones. The schedule of periods will change also. Each class will be shortened allowing time for the new one. So you will not have to spend more time in class than you do now. Any questions?"**

**o0o what is this new class? It cant be that bad can it? Anyways this is my first story EVER go me! I would love it if you would review. Flames humbly accepted. Until next time. (--)>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

** ----------------------------------- **

**Last time**

** ----------------------------------- **

"**Every student is required to take this class. So it is not as if you are the only ones. The schedule of periods will change also. Each class will be shortened allowing time for the new one. So you will not have to spend more time in class than you do now. Any questions?"**

** ---------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 2**

** ---------------------------------------- **

**Nakatsu was first to jump up and ask the question that was burning in everyone's mind. **

"**What are we gonna be studying in this 'practical studies' class?"**

**Namba responded nonchalantly **

"**The school board decided it would be beneficial for high school students to learn skills that will be valuable to you later on in life"**

**Not satisfied with Namba's vague answer Nakatsu continued to prod him**

"**Such as what? Specifically"**

**With a sigh of defeat Namba readied himself to break the news that he was sure would cause an uproar.**

"**The new course will encompass the major topics in five different categories. Basic first aide, and bedside manner, CPR, Child care basics, Meal preparation and presentation, and fundamental textile creation and repair."**

**Nakatsu now seemingly the voice of the assembly took this time to pipe in **

"**Hold on a minuet there you don't mean that we have to learn to cook, sew, and babysit do ya?" **

"**I you wish to phrase it that way yes in essence that is the objective of the course"**

**At this the congregation turned into a mob of objections ranging from "what do they think we are girls" to "just what I need another class to worry about" to "man I don't wanna have to chase after a bunch of rugrats all day"**

"**Everybody calm down and let me finish" Namba waited for order to restore itself and continued "as I said this will be your last class of the day. However how you rotate between the five topics will be based on which division you are in and who your teacher is. You may pick up your new schedules in the main office that is all"**

**sorry its so short I just wanted to put up something ill try and make it longer next time**


End file.
